Morgengloed: Kroosvachts Verleden (0)
Dit kleine verhaaltje speelt zich af voor het eerste deel van de fanon Morgengloed. Het heeft een stuk of drie mini - hoofdstukjes, daarom is het ook een heel klein extraatje bij de serie. Proloog Morgenpoot rolde de bal mos naar het oudstenhol. Blergh! Voor de oudsten zorgen, dacht ze verveeld. Waarom moeten de leerlingen het toch doen? ''Ze zag Cirkelpoot zitten, die een teek tussen zijn tanden kraakte. 'Zo Kromtand, jij bent tekenvrij!' miauwde hij. 'Kan je nu een verhaaltje vertellen? Alsjeblieft?' Kromtand rechtte zijn rug. 'Ja hoor. Wat wil je horen?' Morgenpoot was net klaar met het bedmos en schoot naar voren. 'Kan je iets over Kroosvacht vertellen?' 'Ja!' riep Cirkelpoot uit. 'Vertel hoe híj als leerling was!' Kromtand grinnikte. 'Dat doe ik maar al te graag. Oké... er was eens een kitten genaamd Krooskit. Net zoals bijna alle kittens wou hij de allerbeste krijger worden. En daar start ons verhaal, op de dag van Krooskits leerlingenceremonie...' Morgenpoot hield haar adem in, benieuwd wat er zou komen... Hoofdstuk 1 Krooskit rende naar buiten en botste halsoverkop tegen Bruinpoot op. 'Bruinpoot! Bruinpoot! Vandaag is mijn leerlingenceremonie!' hakkelde hij opgewonden. 'Yes!' miauwde Bruinpoot. 'Nu kunnen we samen in één hol slapen!' De jonge kater was acht zonsopgangen geleden een leerling geworden. Hij was Krooskits beste vriend. 'Laat alle katten van de Rivierclan zich onderaan de Hogesteen verzamelen voor een Clanvergadering!' De twee jonge katten spurtten naar Groenster toe. Ze waren de eersten, maar al gauw kwamen ook de andere Clankatten. 'Wauw!' siste Krooskit. 'Daar komt Lichtspikkel!' Lichtspikkel was één van de grootste krijgers van de Clan, en had een seizoenenlange ervaring. Hij was erg aardig en loyaal, maar ook sterk en dapper. Met een vriendelijk knikje ging hij naast Krooskit en Bruinpoot zitten, samen met zijn leerling Klimpoot. Zij was de oudste leerling en zou spoedig krijger worden. Daarna kwamen Bloemveder en Kervelklauw, de ouders van Krooskit. Kervelklauw was ook één van de grootste krijgers van de Rivierclan, vooral vanwege zijn kracht en zijn sluwheid. Hij gaf Krooskit een lik over zijn kop en ging zitten. Wezelstroom, de medicijnkat, kwam aangerend samen met zijn leerling Traanpoot. De vacht van de poes glinsterde in het maanlicht. Tenslotte kwamen ook Kromtand, de oudste krijger van de Clan, en Kartelvlek, een witte moederkat met één zwarte vlek, die rond haar oog zat. Als laatste van allemaal kwam Keivacht. Hij was de commandant van de Clan. Royaal en loyaal, en daarom bewonderde Krooskit hem heel erg. De kater nam plaats aan de andere kant van Bruinpoot en Krooskit. Groenster begon trots te spreken. 'Wij zijn hier allen bijeen gekomen voor de leerlingenceremonie van Krooskit. Kom maar naar voren, jonge kat.' Krooskit slikte en rees langzaam omhoog. 'Krooskit, jij bent nu zes manen oud. Vanaf nu zal jij bekend staan als Kroospoot. En jouw mentor zal...' Kroospoot keek naar alle krijgers. Ze hadden bijna allemaal al een leerling, maar Keivacht... nee, dat durfde hij bijna niet te hopen. '...Keivacht worden! Keivacht, jij bent een geweldige commandant en dat heb je ook bewezen. Jij bent vanaf nu de mentor van Kroospoot.' Kervelklauw barstte van trots, zag Kroospoot. Hijzelf voelde zich warm worden van verlegenheid. Hij raakte met zijn neus die van zijn mentor aan en Keivacht glimlachte. 'Ik hoopte al dat ik mentor van jou zou worden. Je ziet er veelbelovend uit, en wij gaan hard werken zodat jij een goede krijger wordt, toch?' Kroospoot knikte hevig. 'Wat wil je als eerst leren? Nou ja, weet je wat ik als eerste heb geleerd? De plekken in ons territorium! Kom je mee? Dan gaan we patrouilleren langs de grens. Je wilt vast de rivier zien, en de schuur achterin ons territorium...' Kroospoot volgde zijn mentor naar de uitgang van het kamp. Hoofdstuk 2 'Wacht!' riep Lichtspikkel. 'Mogen Klimpoot en ik met jullie mee?' Keivacht knikte. 'Ja hoor.' De vier katten vervolgden hun patrouille snel, en ze kwamen bij de rivier. Keivacht keek naar het water. 'Bbbr! Lichtspikkel,' miauwde hij aarzelend, 'eh... jij bent de beste zwemmer van de Clan. Zou jij alsjeblieft Kroospoot les willen geven?' Lichtspikkel hief zijn kop op. 'Natuurlijk!' ''Joepie, dacht Kroospoot, ik krijg les van de allerbeste zwemmer! ''Klimpoot en Keivacht liepen langzaam weg. 'Oké. Je moet nooit zomaar met je poten zwaaien, maar echt krachtige slagen maken. Kijk, zó!' Kroospoot piepte verontwaardigd toen een regen van druppels op hem neerdaalde. Er klonk een enorme plons en een hartslag later zag hij hoe Lichtspikkel snel naar de overkant zwom. Hij klom niet op de kant, maar riep: 'Kom gerust het water in! Ik red je wel als de stroming te sterk is!' Kroospoot stak aarzelend een poot in het water en schrok. 'Dit is toch veel te koud?' Lichtspikkel lachte geamuseerd terwijl hij zich vastgreep aan de kant. 'Dat is bij iedereen zo in het begin. Maar als je beweegt is het lekker warm.' Kroospoot sprong. Het water deed zijn oren vollopen met water, zodat hij niets meer hoorde, en van schrik kneep hij zijn ogen stijf dicht. Hij kwam weer boven en proestte een mondvol water uit terwijl hij met zijn poten sloeg zoals de witte kater had voorgedaan. 'Goed zo!' miauwde Lichtspikkel toen Kroospoot naast hem aan de kant hing. Hij klauterde op de kant en pakte Kroospoot bij zijn nekvel. 'De volgende keer moet je jezelf op de oever hijsen, maar ik maak het je wel gemakkelijk voor je allereerste les' miauwde hij. 'Kom mee, dan gaan we terug naar het kamp. Het is bladkaal en we moeten snel opdrogen.' Kroospoot knikte. 'Wanneer zal de rivier bevroren zijn?' Lichtspikkel haalde zijn schouders op. 'Dat weet ik niet. Zie je dat daar? Dat is de schuur. Er schijnt iemand in te wonen, maar ja, je weet hoe eenlingen zijn. Ze durven nooit één stap binnen ons territorium te zetten.' 'Kroospoot, kom je? Dan kunnen we je eerste vechttraining gaan doen!' Het was Keivacht, die verderop stond. 'Lichtspikkel, mag ik Klimpoot nog even lenen? Ze zal een geweldige tegenstanstander zijn! Kroospoot heeft dat wel nodig, want hij moet warm worden.' Kroospoot liep met zijn mentor mee, de velden in. Onrustig gemurmel klonk toen Keivacht, Klimpoot en Kroospoot het kamp binnen kwamen. Lichtspikkel stond voor Groenster, met een kitten in zijn bek. 'Groenster, alsjeblieft! Ze heeft warmte nodig, anders sterft ze.' Groenster hield haar kop schuin. 'Wat wil je dat ik doe? Haar opnemen, midden in bladkaal? Er ligt sneeuw! Wat denk je dat het antwoord is?' 'Als je een beetje medeleven kent dan hoort dat ja te zijn' miauwde Bloemveder. 'Doe het gewoon!' Groenster boog haar kop. 'Goed. Maar bij te erg voedselgebrek dan zal ze gedood worden. Heeft die muizenbreineenling een naam voor haar bedacht?' Lichtspikkel slaakte een opgeluchte zucht. 'Ik heb haar Morgenkit genoemd.' Keivacht vroeg aan zijn vriend: 'Vertel, wat is er gebeurd?' De kater gromde. 'Ik was het laatste deel van de patrouille aan het doen, toen ik die eenling tegenkwam. Hij had twee kittens en vroeg om hulp, en omdat Kartelvlek een jong heeft verloren en melk heeft, zei ik dat ik er wel eentje kon nemen. Ze heette vreemd genoeg al Morgenkit. Dus... of die kat heeft haar gewoon een Clannaam gegeven, of ze ís al van een andere Clan.' Kroospoot keek bezorgd naar het bundeltje vacht. ''Zal ze het wel halen? Hoofdstuk 3 Kroospoot rende naar Morgenkit toe. 'Wat schattig!' miauwde hij. 'Ja hé?' snorde Kartelvlek. 'Cirkelkit zal haar vast heel aardig vinden.' Ze liep naar de kraamkamer en zette het kleintje voor Cirkelkit neer. 'Maaaamaaa' piepte Cirkelkit, 'maaaamaaa! Ikke melke! Ikke meeeeeelke!' Kartelvlek zuchtte en begon haar jong te likken. 'Nu moet je delen, liefje. Dit is je tijdelijke pleegzusje, Morgenkit.' Cirkelkit protesteerde. 'Maarre maaaamaaa, ze is zó kleine poesie!' Kroospoot snorde geamuseerd en dook in het leerlingenhol, naast Bruinpoot. 'Ze doen me zo erg denken aan wij vroeger' miauwde hij zuchtend. 'Wie?' vroeg Bruinpoot, 'die twee kittens? Ja, ze lijken wel wat op ons, ja.' De twee vrienden vielen in slaap, dicht tegen elkaar aan. 'We worden krijgers! We worden krijgers!' miauwde Kroospoot enthousiast. 'Oh, echt?!' riep Bruinpoot uit. 'Zei Keister dat? Keistééér!' Hij rende op de kater af. 'Is het echt waar? Worden we krijgers?' Keister knikte. 'Mijn allereerste krijgerceremonie die ik als leider doe is meteen die van mijn eigen leerling' voegde hij eraan toe toen Kroospoot er ook bij stond. 'Alle katten van de RivierClan verzamelen!' Allereerst kwamen Kervelklauw en Lichtspikkel (de nieuwe commandant) uit het krijgershol. Daarna ook Kromtand, die net een oudste was geworden en Wezelstroom, de medicijnkat. Zijn leerling, Traanpoot, kwam achter hem aan. De poes zou binnenkort haar volledige naam krijgen, want het was bijna Halve Maan en het was bekend dat ze erg veel had gedaan de laatste tijd. Kartelvlek kwam ook naar buiten, samen met Cirkelkit en Morgenkit die over een tijdje leerlingen zouden worden. 'Ik zeg: volg me niet' klaagde de poes. 'Jullie moeten in de kraamkamer blijven.' Klimstaart, de jongste krijger, was de laatste. 'Ik, Keister, leider van de RivierClan, doe een beroep op mijn krijgervoorvaderen om op deze twee leerlingen neer te kijken. Ze hebben hard getraind om de wijze van uw nobele krijgscode te begrijpen, en ik beveel hen nu, op hun beurt, aan als krijger. Kervelklauw, heeft jouw leerling Bruinpoot zijn best gedaan?' Kervelklauw knikte trots. 'Ik kan hetzelfde van mijn eigen leerling, Kroospoot zeggen' besloot Keister. 'Maar nu is het aan de leerlingen zelf: zweren jullie de krijgscode in ere te houden en te beschermen?' Bruinpoot knikte opgewonden en Kroospoot miauwde: 'Dat zweer ik.' 'Dan' vervolgde Keister, 'geef ik jullie nu uit naam van de SterrenClan jullie krijgersnamen. Bruinpoot, vanaf nu heet jij Bruinwilg. De SterrenClan eert je moed en je kracht, en we heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger van de RivierClan.' Bruinwilg legde zijn snuit op die van de oude leider en ging naast Klimstaart staan, hun staarten in elkaar gewikkeld. 'Kroospoot, vanaf nu is jouw naam Kroosvacht. Ik weet nog heel goed die dag dat je in het water viel en onder het kroos zat. De SterrenClan eert je enthousiasme en je verstand en daarom heten wij jou welkom als volwaardig krijger van de RivierClan.' Kroosvacht likte Keisters schouder en snorde. Hier leef ik voor. 'En zo was het verhaal uit' besloot Kromtand. 'Ga nu maar lekker verder met teken zoeken. Ik heb er nog één op mijn schouder.' Dit was het eind van "Kroosvachts Verleden"! Als je nog een suggestie hebt over een ander personage waarbij je een achtergrondverhaal wilt, zeg het dan alsjeblieft! :) Categorie:Morgengloed Categorie:Morgengloed: hoofdstukken Categorie:Morgenpoot